Lightning's Brief adventure
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is Lighting's 18th birthday and he goes on a shopping spree for groceries and more...Now it is Rated M. Read and Review
1. Lightning's birthday

Lightning's Brief adventure

It was a cool summer Friday morning at 10:00 AM in 2013 and it was a special day for the over achieving jock known as Lightning Finley.

Ever since he won the fifth season of Total Drama plus the one million dollar price he has been more successful than ever but…boasting too much got him in trouble with his father…former Baseball Star…Micah Finley the father of Lightning Finley.

Ever since his punishment Lightning has learn to not be so arrogant all the time and actually to be nice to other people.

Anyway that has all changed because his 18th birthday has arrived and he can't wait to get his presents.

"Oh man Lightning can't believe that Lightning's 18 already…" Lightning said as he got up in his Pajamas and walked down the stairs to a surprise.

"SURPRISE!" A group of his friends and family shouted as Lightning looked happy and surprise.

"Whoa…dude this is all for me? Y'all blowing my mind!" Lightning said as he was happy already.

"Lightning young man…I have been dreaming of this day for a long, long, long time…happy birthday son." Micah said as he handed him his car keys.

"Dad you are giving me your car?" Lightning asked.

"Yep…son you are already rich and I went to the back this morning and you have 400 dollars in your wallet already so you can go shopping on your birthday for groceries…and whatever…and I mean whatever you want…I just hope you have the receipt when you're done… and have fun and be back by 4:00 PM for lunch okay son?" Micah asked.

"Sure dad I will do this I'll be back and if I'm late I will call you sir to let you know sir…" Lightning said as he hugged him and got into the 2013 Camry.

"Man I'm gonna have fun today…" Lightning said as he put his keys into the car and drove off.

**Man this is gonna be a fun story anyway read and review everyone.**


	2. Lightning's Shopping Spree

Lightning's shopping spree.

Lightning arrives at the grocery store and bought the regular groceries like milk, fruit, vegetables, cheese, and more.

After that Lightning went K and G's and parked right in front of the store.

"Briefs…here come Lightning…SHA-Lightning!" Lightning said as he entered the store.

Lightning saw an employee and walked towards her.

"Excuse me ma'am where can I find the underwear?" Lightning asked.

"Right this way sir…" The lady said as she walked him towards the underwear section where he sees like every brand of Briefs known to man.

"Okay thank you ma'am." Lightning said as the employee left as he had a look of happiness.

"Oh my god…I feel like this is heaven." Lightning said as he ran up to the underwear and still had 350 dollars left.

"Okay here it goes…" Lightning said as he grabbed a pair of Calvin Klein white briefs and puts his in the shopping cart.

"Got Calvin Klein…Hanes next…" Lightning said as he got a pair of Classic Hanes Briefs and put it in the shopping cart.

"Got Hanes…Calvin Klein…then Sean John's are next." Lightning said as he got a pair of Sean John Briefs.

"Got Hanes…Calvin Klein…Sean John…Us Polo Association…" Lightning said as he grabbed a pair of White US Polo association briefs.

15 minutes later.

"Okay Lightning's done shopping…" Lightning said as he bought Hanes, Old Navy, Calvin Klein, US Polo association, Sean John, and American Apparel.

He used a total of 256.82 and left the store and went home and put the underwear in his room and the groceries in the kitchen.

"Mom…Dad…I'm home!" Lightning said.

"Hey son…how's shopping?" Lightning's dad asked.

"It was very good…anyway I'm gonna do the laundry." Lightning said as he grabbed the underwear that he had bought for himself and washed the underwear and put them in his room.

"Okay I'm ready to get sexy." Lightning said.

**Cliffhanger I know anyway read and review!**

**This fic will turn from Rated T to Rated M.**


	3. Lighting tries them on

Lightning tries them on.

After Lightning bought so many packages of Briefs…he had Hanes…Sean John…Old Navy…Calvin Klein…US Polo Association…and American Apparel.

"Man oh man…Lightning is gonna love wearing these Briefs for the first time with my package looking good." Lightning said as he grabbed the Hanes first.

"Wait…Lightning forgot something…his camera…" Lightning said as he grabbed his camera and put it on his camera stand and put on the stereo and founded a CD that played his favorite song "I'm That Type of Guy." By LL Cool J.

"Lightning is gonna take of the clothes first." Lightning said as he took off his clothes revealing one 6'5 tall Black Canadian who has a 9 inch member when it was not hard and a very sexy butt. (Not gay)

"Man it's gonna be fun for Lightning." Lightning said as he pressed play on the stereo and the song began.

As the song began he grabbed a pair of Hanes and put them on first.

"Ahh…That feels so SHA-Good." Lightning said as he felt his package getting tight and he posed while grinding and the camera flashed getting the first pose of his camera. While Lightning turned around making the camera take a picture of Lightning's butt.

After wearing the Hanes he took the Hanes off and then got a pair of Old Navy out and then put them on.

"Eh…these are okay." Lightning said as he threw them away…then after that he threw the US Polo Association and the American Apparel ones away also and then the Calvin Klein ones away as well without even trying them on.

"Now these are the ones Lightning really wants." Lightning said as he got the Sean John Briefs and put them on.

"Now these are the Briefs Lightning likes the best…Hanes are pretty good but Sean Johns are better…" Lightning said as he began to pose for the camera sideways like Stewie Griffin did in the episode "A pictures worth a thousand bucks." when he was a model.

"Yeah work it, make me want it…" Lightning said in between poses.

"Yeah…Mmm…baby." Lightning said as he pulled up the side of his Briefs for a bit.

"Lightning's going to sex you up baby…" Lightning said as he points his fingers to the Camera for another pose.

"Lightning's going to sex you up so crazy." Lightning said as he posed again this time grinding forwards and backwards.

"Yeah you're loving this aren't you?" Lightning said as he posed for one last photo after the song ended.

"Man do I look good or what?" Lightning said as he looked at his photos talking to himself as he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lightning asked.

"Your Father…telling you that your Girlfriend Ann Maria is here." Lightning's dad said to him.

"Okay dad just let me put on some clothes…" Lightning said to his dad through the door.

"Okay son." Lightning's dad said.

After 5 minutes he was dressed.

"Hey sweetie…come on in…" Lightning said as Ann Maria arrived into the room.

"I will leave you two alone." Lightning's dad said as he left.

Lightning and Anne Maria sat down on his bed.

"Hey babe I just want to let you know right now…that I'm here to give you…your real present." Ann Maria said as she took off her long Jacket revealing her wearing a black-laced thong a bra and heels and her fishnet stockings.

"Are you ready?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah…" Lightning answered as they start making out all over the bed and holding each other in a hugging fashion.

**Cliffhanger! Read and review and enjoy everyone!**


End file.
